Dinosaur Simulator Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
General Editing Guidelines * Do not vandalize! Edits that vandalize will be reverted and the user in question will be permanently banned. The following are some of the many actions which are considered malicious: ** Removing large amounts of content from pages. ** Inserting off-topic or obviously false information. ** Distorting and spamming on an article, as well as renaming titles into gibberish. * Use proper grammar and spelling. If you see any mistakes, please correct them. If you are not sure you have used correct spelling or grammar, check by using online proofreading tools. * Vary the vocabulary you are using. When writing, try to vary the vocabulary and length of sentences. It makes things sound more interesting. However, if you are not certain how a word or a phrase should be used, please refer to a dictionary before adding it, and if you are still unsure, avoid using the word. * Use punctuation and capitalization. Proper punctuation and capitalization are important for helping readers understand articles. Make sure you capitalize the starting letter of a sentence. Do not forget about commas, quotation marks, colons, semi-colons, and periods when necessary. Using the Oxford comma is preferred. * Use third-person perspective. Always use third person words like "player." Avoid using words like "you," "your," "me," "I" and other first or second person words. Remember to use "the player" or "players" if you are describing an action someone does. When referring to the player with a pronoun, use "he or she," or "they." * Have a neutral point of view. The purpose of this is to deal with conflicting viewpoints by taking a stand in not leaning to one view or another, but by remaining neutral. Describing things with phrases such as "the best" or with words like "beautiful," should not be used when writing. These are matters of personal opinion and not of a neutral point of view. Page Creation Rules Note: Only and above have permission to create pages for new content. Contact them if you wish to create a new page. * No vandalism! Creating an article with malicious intent or a topic that isn't relevant for a main namespace article, like a complaint about selling hybrids, will result in being blocked instead of warned. * No plagiarism! Do not copy information from other websites or wikis word by word! Readers will go to those web pages if they wanted similar information. Please include information that is unique to the game. ** Brief and summarized historical information are allowed but nothing more. * Categorize pages. Pages should be categorized in their correct category. However, do not add categories that do not exist. Check the category to see what pages are in it before adding a page to a category. * Check other pages for reference. It is recommended to check other pages to see how they are laid out before creating a page. This will help you learn skills such as template usage, formatting, and page layout. ** Have most of the required sections prepared before writing the article. Refer to Example Dinosaur Page and Example Dinosaur Skin Page for template usage and page layout. ** Use the template to denote an incomplete page. * Do not create message wall greetings! Only content moderator and above can create these as they are more important than normal users Discussion Rules * No excessive use of foul language or vulgar words. * No inappropriate content, specifically adult content. * Keep the replies on-topic and refrain from spamming. * No scamming or making transactions in Robux or real-world currencies. * Do not advertise your blog or external websites on article comments and other users' blogs. * No Necroposting/Necrobumping. This is the act of posting on an old or resolved thread or comment stream after 3 months since the last reply/comment. This does not apply to pages, but applies to blog posts (Note: It can apply to Pages only if it's a comment stream). Uploading Files * Do not upload duplicate files. * Do not upload low-quality files. ** This includes screencaps of gameplay videos as in-game screenshots are much cleaner. * Do not upload and use images on article infoboxes without a transparent background. General Ban Guidelines Note: Vandalism will result in you being permanently blocked. The admins hold the right to punish rule breakers as they wish. However, besides for serious offenses, a warning will be given first in most cases. After your first warning, you will be blocked no matter who you are. Again, the admins can decide for themselves how long you will be banned. If you feel you were banned for an unfair amount of time (Ex. You were banned for 6 months for mini-modding), you may leave a message on your wall asking for an appeal, and your case will be looked at again. Just because you appeal, doesn't mean your punishment is being shortened. If the punishment is determined to be reasonable, you may not appeal again and you have to wait out your ban. Category:Other Pages